You'll Heal Over Someday
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: It's a beautiful December night when Blaine Anderson shows up on the doorstep of the Hummel-Hudson home. "My mom is dead and my father blames me. He kicked me out. I just didn't know where else to go." Warnings: Child abuse and possible triggers.
1. Blaine

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. _

_A/N: I know, I know. "You have like, three other in-progress stories! You're starting a new one?" Shut up. When it comes to me, it comes to me. I just write it._

_What? What the hell is this? Angst? *le gasp* _

_Seriously, I don't know where this came from. Hope you enjoy it anyway? _

* * *

It's a beautiful December night in Ohio. The moon is bright and full, illuminating the streets. The stars are shining, small bursts of light in the black sky. It's crisp and cold, a thin blanket of snow falling. It drifts to the ground in fat clumps, creating a fluffy layer of white on the cold ground.

Blaine wraps his arms around himself tighter, letting his feet lead him, his soles slapping the street, echoing in the silence. His eyes are wet, and the tears that roll down his cheeks soak into his collar of his long-sleeved shirt. The snow clings to his hair, making the raven curls look almost white. His jeans are wet, hanging low on his small hips.

He wipes his nose and turns to look at the street signs. Frankly, he doesn't know where the hell he was. If you would shown him a map, he wouldn't be to tell you where he was located. He doesn't memorize streets, just landmarks. He is approaching one of them, a twisted tree with a swing hanging from a dark branch.

He turns right, walking down another unidentifiable street, hoping he was going in the right way. Apparently he is, because he comes across another landmark. William McKinley High School. He knows he's close.

* * *

It takes him two hours from when he originally departed, but eventually he finds himself on the front porch of the very familiar house. He hesitates. He hadn't question the decision to come here when he had left, but now he's beginning to worry. He's not sure if he'll be accepted. Finally, he brings a frozen hand up to push the doorbell.

It rings through the house, and he hears a deep, familiar, voice yell that they're going to get it.

"Blaine?" The voice asks as the door swings open. Blaine can't bring himself to look the man in the eyes, so he settles for staring at the boy's gray sock-covered feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Finn, who's at the door?" A woman's voice asks, and Blaine hears her come up behind the confused teenager. "Blaine, what are you doing here? Where's your car?" Blaine doesn't answer; he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Dude, it's like, ten degrees inside. You didn't walk, did you?" Finn questions, and Blaine nods a little. He brings himself to look up and sees Carole standing next to Finn, her hand covering her mouth in shock. She notices the tears on his cheeks and the hollow look in his eyes. He shivers a little, and his teeth chatter unconsciously.

"Blaine, come inside." Carole commands softly, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the warm house. He lets her lead him into the living room.

"Carole, who was at the door?" Burt's gruff voice calls from the kitchen. Carole ignores it, focusing on the battered and frozen teenage boy following her around.

"Blaine, honey, can you sit down please?" Carole lightly pushes him onto the couch, and he lets himself sink down. "Finn, go get some dry clothes and a bunch of blankets." The tall teen obeys his mother, running up the stairs. Carole goes off to the kitchen, and Blaine hears a plate drop to the ground and shatter. There are raised voices, concerned more than angry.

Blaine closes his eyes. He's numb, and he so tired. He just wants to lie down and sleep. He barely recognizes that Finn has returned to the room until the tall boy slaps him across the face. Blaine's eyes flutter open, and a hand flies to his inflamed cheek. Finn smiles sheepishly, and holds up the clothes and blankets.

"Sorry for slapping you, but you're not supposed to sleep. You gotta stay awake." He hands Blaine the clothes and blankets. Blaine doesn't know what to do.

"Blaine?" Burt comes into the room, followed by Carole. They both have the same look of worry and shock on their faces.

"Finn, show Blaine where the bathroom is so he can change." The next thing he knows, Finn has half carried/dragged him to a small bathroom down the hall.

"You can change in there." Blaine nods in appreciation and closes the door behind him. He begins to peel off his shirt and jeans, hissing when the shirt hits the bruises on his side.

He turns to look at himself in the mirror, wincing when he sees the blue and purple skin of his chest and back. His lower body isn't much better, a small gash on his knee bleeding. The bruises on his hips are turning yellowed on the edges, and he quickly pulls on the large flannel pajama pants to cover them. The large Hummel Tire and Lube t-shirt hangs on his chest, falling almost halfway down his thighs.

His eyes are empty. The usually bright-caramel colored irises are dark, more brown than gold. They don't shine as they would normally. His skin is pale, almost tinted blue from the cold. His lips are tinted purple too, the cut on them stinging when he purses them. He sighs and runs a hand through his wet hair, pushing around the mass of curls.

He exits the bathroom quietly, letting the door creak open. He softly walks back down the hall and into the large living room. The three Hummel-Hudsons are deep in conversation, and they don't notice the frail boy until he speaks.

"Is Kurt here?" His voice is hoarse from the screaming and yelling, and he tries to clear away the lump that seems to have taken up residence in his throat.

"No, honey. He's over at Mercedes' house." Carole answers. Blaine knows his face falls; he doesn't stop it. "He should be home any minute." Blaine nods, casting his eyes back at the floor again.

"Blaine, what happened?" Burt asks, and Blaine shrinks back visibly. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants Kurt and he wants to sleep and he wants everything to just be done. Over. Finn notices his reluctance and stands. He wordlessly takes the blanket and wraps it around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug.

Blaine loses his composure. He breaks down in bone-wracking sobs, letting his boyfriend's step brother rock him back and forth in a calming manner.

"My mom is dead and my father blames me. He kicked me out." Blaine confesses in between sobs, his voice quavering and shaking. "I just didn't know where else to go."

* * *

_A/N: It's just the beginning, it's allowed to be short at first! No matter, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's a lot heavier than what I normally write, but I hope it's good nonetheless. _

_Tell me what you think? Should it be continued? _

_Lessthanthree, _

_Max_


	2. Kurt

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. _

_A/N: The response for the first chapter was out-freaking-standing! I love you people! _

_Now, I know this story is kinda cliche, but I really hope you find that this one is a little different than the others out there! :)_

_This has been changed from T to M because of possible triggers and mentions of child abuse, so I hope that doesn't scare anyone off. _

_

* * *

_

The text is short and simple, yet it launches a million different thoughts into Kurt's head.

_**[Frankenteen; 10:17] hey kurt, u need to com home now.**_

He nearly drops the phone. Mercedes gives him a questioning look, but he waves it off with a fake smile. He checks the phone again, making sure it was real. It was; Finn had in fact texted him. He types out a response and proceeds to hold the phone in a death-grip until Finn texts back.

_[You; 10:19] What's going on? Is Dad all right? _

_**[Frankenteen; 10:20] burts fine. its blaine. **_

He does actually drop the phone this time. It clatters to the kitchen floor, the back falling off. Mercedes' head whips around, the noise startling her.

Kurt's mouth is hanging open; his glasz eyes are wide. A hand has found its way to his mouth, covering it in shock. He's shaking his head, in disbelief most likely.

"What's wrong, boo?" Mercedes asks, her dark brown eyes wide with worry. He shakes his head more vigorously this time, bending over to retrieve his phone. Once he has it, he runs out of the room. He's running to the door, ignoring Mercedes' calls. He grabs his boots, yanking them on as he shimmies into his pea coat. He's out the door in five seconds flat, sliding down the slippery driveway to his car.

He jumps in and starts it, the engine roaring to life. He doesn't leave yet though; he sits for a minute, paralyzed by both fear and worry. He doesn't know why, but he can't move. He shakes his head again, trying to clear his racing mind. He pulls out of the driveway, speeding down the street to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Burt asks once Blaine is finished speaking. He's no longer sobbing into Finn's chest, but the tears still run down his cheeks freely and fast. He's sitting on the couch, Burt and Carole standing near him. Finn's staying close, seated next to him, texting someone on his phone. His face is concentrated, worried.

"He says I'm the reason my mother died. That she was too disappointed in me for being a 'stupid fag' to deal with us anymore." He swallows, but the lump doesn't go away. "And so he told me he hated me and beat the shit out of me to prove it. And I told him I was leaving and he said…" Blaine trails off, wiping at his eyes. Finn lays a hand on his knee, and he pulls the blanket tighter around himself. Burt's eyes are begging him to continue, the man's hands balling into fists at his sides. "He said 'Go ahead. But if you walk out that door, you better never come back. You're not my son.' So I left. And I guess I came here." He finishes in an uncharacteristically small voice, barely more than a whisper.

Carole gasps, feeling tears prick her eyes. She doesn't know why someone could ever hate someone like Blaine, someone caring and nice. Someone who always finds the best in people.

Someone like Kurt.

"How can someone do that to you, Blaine? You're just a kid." Burt's voice is ridden with venom. Blaine looks at him, surprised. He didn't expect the man to care, but Burt looks about ready to kill someone. Carole crosses the room, tugging Blaine into another warm embrace. Blaine knows Carole's crying; the tears soak into his tee shirt.

"You're welcome to stay here." She speaks, and Blaine's heart plummets. He pulls away, dropping the blanket.

"I could n-never. I-I shouldn't have come. I… I'm sorry." He moves to the door, but a firm hand grips his shoulder. He hisses in a mixture of pain and fear, already flashing back to what his father did to him. The hand withdraws immediately, sensing his fear and hearing the gasp of pain.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Burt's voice is firm, yet concerned. Blaine fights an inner battle, slowly nodding. "Kurt'll be home in a few minutes."

Blaine's heart begins racing again. How will Kurt react? Will he be angry? Worried? Sad? …Scared? Blaine's scared, and not just of his father. He's scared of what his father could become, lashing out and hurting him again.

He jumps when the front door flies open. He half-expects to see the red, angry face of his father, but he knows that the man would never find him here. He could never know where Kurt lives, nor could he know that this is the place Blaine would have come.

Instead, it's Kurt. Beautiful Kurt, amazing Kurt, _his_ Kurt. The boy's own pretty eyes are wide, his hands shaking as he slams the heavy door behind him. He's across the room in seconds, pulling Blaine into a bone-crushing hug. Blaine notices that this family gives a lot of freaking hugs.

"What's going on? Why're you here? Why are you crying? Are those bruises? What happened to your lip? You're freezing! Are those Finn's clothes? Where's your car? Did you _walk _here?" The questions rattle off, but Blaine doesn't answer his boyfriend. He just hugs him tighter, relishing in his scent of mint and strawberries and _Kurt_.

"Kurt, why don't you take Blaine up to your room and let him get some sleep?" Burt's voice is softer, less hostile now that Kurt is home. "Carole and I need to discuss a few things."

Kurt doesn't respond, he just grabs Blaine's hand and tugs him up the stairs. Finn follows, but Kurt slams his bedroom door in the tall boy's face. Finn doesn't protest, he knows that Blaine and Kurt really need to talk.

"Take off your shirt." Kurt commands, and Blaine almost laughs.

"You're really trying to get me out of my clothes?" He tries to make a light-hearted joke, but his voice is flat, hoarse. Kurt crosses his arms, and Blaine sighs. He pulls the large shirt over his head, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Kurt gasps, and Blaine really didn't expect him to do otherwise.

"What the _hell _happened?" Kurt grinds out, his jaw clenched. Blaine's eyes fly to Kurt's, and he sees the anger and resentment. The last time Blaine saw that look in someone's eyes was right before he was kicked in the side.

"My dad." And the anger is gone. Instead, confusion and sadness fills its place. The usually bright blue-green-grey eyes are filling with tears, and it almost makes Blaine collapse right there.

"He did this?" A pale hand reaches out to touch his chest, gently lying on a purple bruise.

"It's not a big deal." Blaine mutters, and Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders, firmly, but trying not to irritate his injuries.

"This is a very big deal. This is child abuse! He can't just do that, Blaine! You can't just let him!" Kurt's eyes have reverted to frantic again, and he's making Blaine look him in the eyes. Blaine swallows again.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't- I can't _do _anything!" Blaine's trying not to start crying again, because Jesus Christ he's done enough of that tonight. "I'm just so scared of him."

Kurt doesn't know what to do. His boyfriend is standing in his bedroom looking like hell, and Kurt is useless. He wants to help; dear God he wants to help, but he knows that if Blaine's afraid, shit must really be bad.

He settles for being the caring boyfriend, not the violent one.

"I have some cream that'll help with those bruises." Kurt says softly, and Blaine nods.

* * *

"Burt, honey. You can't just kick that kid out onto the street!" Carole argues with her husband, and he sighs heavily.

"I know that. I just don't know if I want him sharing a room with Kurt." He's only ever met this Blaine-kid a few times, and the first and second impressions weren't exactly… appropriate.

"I'm pretty sure sex is the last thing on Blaine's mind at the moment. He's kinda torn up right now." Finn's voice pipes in from the doorway, and Burt covers his ears.

"Do not talk about that!" He shrieks, and Finn shrugs awkwardly. Carole slaps Burt's shoulder lightly, a frown set deep in her lips. Burt knows she means business.

"Blaine needs to be comforted, and that's why he came here. He knows that Kurt wouldn't ever push him away, and we're not going to change that. Blaine needs a family right now, and we're going to provide that for him." Burt nods; he knows his wife is right.

"I guess he can stay there until we find a way to get a room for the kid. It's better than him sleeping on the couch, I suppose." Carole is proud of Burt. She knows that this is his little boy they're talking about, but Blaine is much more important right now. The boy shows up cold, wet, and bleeding, expecting to be comforted by his boyfriend. He walked two hours in the snow just to be with Kurt, and Carole understands that the boy loves him.

She won't let Burt push him away; it'd be pushing away the love of Kurt's life.

* * *

Blaine insists that he isn't tired, but as soon as Kurt pulls him into his arms, the shorter boy is out like a light. His features relax when he sleeps, and he would look like an angel if it weren't for the red-rimmed eyes, split lip, and bruises. Kurt hugs him tighter, and Blaine sinks into his grasp.

Kurt is confused. He wasn't really told any details about the fight; Blaine didn't want to talk about it. All he mentioned was the death of his mother and something about his father blaming Blaine for it. Kurt doesn't know why the man would ever blame Blaine for something like that; Kurt knows that Blaine's mother was killed in a car crash.

He sighs loudly, and Blaine feels the movement of his chest. He squirms a little, but gradually relaxes back into his boyfriend's possessive grip.

Kurt lets himself drift to sleep with Blaine's warm head on his chest and his strong arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

"_It's all your fault she's dead." _

"_Dad, I didn't do anything!" _

"_She was taking you to your stupid fag school. You should have died, not her." _

_A punch. He's on the ground. A kick. _

"_Dad! Stop it!" _

"_I'll stop when you stop being a homo." _

_Another kick, this time in the back. _

"_I can't change who I am." _

"_You can sure as hell try." _

_The kicks become more frequent, harder. He screams, just wanting it to stop. _

"_Please, just stop." _

"_You're pathetic." _

_The beating stops. Blaine takes a deep breath, sucking air back into his empty lungs. He struggles to his feet, stumbling to the door. _

"_I'm leaving." _

"_Go ahead. But remember; if you walk out that door, you better not ever come back. You're not my son."_

_

* * *

_

It's three in the morning and Blaine is screaming. Heart wrenching, blood-curdling, tear-forming cries. He's thrashing around, kicking and punching the air.

"Blaine!" Kurt cries, trying to calm down the scared boy. Blaine doesn't wake up, and his screams turn to whimpers.

"Dad, please stop." He's saying softly, curling his arms around his body. He stops thrashing and curls into a ball, trying to defend himself. He's crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kurt doesn't want to touch him, for fear of setting the terrified teen off again.

Kurt doesn't know what to do. He knows the nightmares are about Blaine's father, and he doesn't know how to make them end.

"Kurt!" Finn's voice is outside the door, calling worriedly. "What's going on? Is Blaine okay?" Kurt runs to the door, throwing it open to see Finn standing with a wooden baseball bat clutching in his hands. He's surprised it's not his father, Blaine was screaming really loud. But then he remembers that Burt and Carole's bedroom is downstairs on the other side of the house and Burt is a really heavy sleeper anyway.

"He's having a nightmare. I can't wake him up." Finn crosses into the room, hurrying to Kurt's bed. He lays a hand on Blaine's shoulder and the boy recoils. Luckily he stays silent, but his face is contorted in fear and anger.

"Blaine." Finn says, shaking his shoulder gently. "You gotta wake up." Blaine doesn't respond. Finn turns to Kurt, his brown eyes wide in concern. "You try, he'll listen to you better."

"Blaine, baby." Kurt coos, knowing Blaine hates that nickname. He doesn't care though, because Blaine's beginning to calm down. The tears have stopped. "It's alright, Blaine. I'm here. It's me, Kurt. Wake up please." Kurt knows he's pleading, but he really is desperate at this point.

Blaine's eyes are moving under his eyelids, and they snap open. They're wide with fear, the tiny flecks of gold glowing in the moonlight.

"You're okay now." Kurt pulls his boyfriend to his chest; rubbing circles in his back in what he hopes is a soothing manner. It seems to work, because Blaine's thudding heartbeat quiets and his breathing slows.

"Thanks." The boy whispers, and Kurt almost doesn't notice he had said anything.

"Just relax." Blaine does so, letting Kurt's warm scent wash over him.

"Do you guys want me to stick around?" Finn asks, patting the baseball bat in his hands. Kurt seems apprehensive, but Blaine nods vigorously.

"Why not, we'll spoon." Kurt pats the space next to him, and Finn throws the bat to the ground, settling onto the bed. He leans back against the headboard, and Kurt lets go of Blaine to move up next to him.

He opens his arms wide, and Blaine sinks into his grasp. They turn onto their sides, staying intertwined the whole time. Finn clears his throat awkwardly. Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs Finn's hand. Finn grips it back tightly, letting his other hand find Blaine's. He knows that Kurt loves having his hand held when he's stressed, and he hopes Blaine feels the same way.

They stay lying like that, sharing the large queen sized bed and letting the warmth of their bodies lull each other into another deep, hopefully non-bad-dream-interrupted, sleep.

* * *

"Boys!" Carole's voice rings up the stairs, waking Finn up. He jerks, sitting straight up. He notices that his hands are still linked with his stepbrother's and his boyfriend's hands. He smiles, thanking God that they stayed asleep.

"Hey, Kurt." He pokes his brother in the side, and Kurt groans.

"What do you want, Finnessa?" Kurt is cranky in the morning, and Finn is pretty used to the offensive names.

"Mom says to wake up." Kurt yawns and opening his eyes, attempting to stretch his arms. He ends up lightly hitting Finn in the chest and Blaine in the side. Blaine squirms and opens his eyes, squinting like a child.

"Fine." Kurt groans again and sits up. He untangles his limbs from Blaine's and rolls out of bed. He ambles to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Blaine rolls over again, burying his face into Kurt's fluffy pillows.

"Morning." Finn says cheerfully, and Blaine shrugs his shoulders a little. "Gosh," Finn comments. "You're not a morning person either." Blaine rolls back over to the side again, giving Finn a cross between a smile and a yawn.

"Thanks, Finn. For last night." He's humble, yet sincere. Finn gives a little goofy smile, his lopsided grin looking completely dorky.

"No problem. You're my little brother's boyfriend. And now you're practically family."

* * *

_A/N: I don't know how I pulled it off, but I managed to make that both angsty and fluffy. Success! _

_I am in **love **with Kinn/Furt loving-brotherness, and I'm pretty sure Finn would treat Blaine the same way, no? I know there was a lot of cuddling, but I needed that. Didn't you? _

_Tell me what you though of this, reviews are amazingly-awesome!_

_Next chapter should be up sometime soon, seeing as I have no FREAKING life. Eh, what can you do? *JohnBoehnershrug*_

_lessthanthree,_

_Max_


	3. Finn

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. _

_A/N: Hey-lo! Another angsty chappie for you! Enjoy! (Sorry it took a while, busy week!)_

_BTW: The title of this story is taken from KT Tunstall's **Heal Over**. It's a beautiful song, and you should listen to it. But read this first. _

* * *

Finn Hudson isn't stupid. Sure, he thought he got his girlfriend pregnant from a hot tub and he doesn't exactly get the best grades in school, but he isn't dumb. He knows right from wrong and bad from good, even if his judgment isn't always exactly correct. And he knows Kurt. In fact, he knows a lot about Kurt, despite the fact that they've only been living together a short amount of time.

He knows that Kurt secretly likes it when people ruffle his hair- to an extent. He knows that Kurt only drinks weird coffee when he's out with friends; he drinks it black at home. Kurt loves bowties and hates getting his picture taken when he isn't ready. Kurt hates wearing a watch, and he loves suspenders. Kurt is strong, but vulnerable. Kurt is sarcastic and cold, but it's only because he feels that if he lets anyone in, they'll hurt him. He's complex, yet simple at the same time.

Finn knows that it's probably kind of creepy that he knows all of these things, little random things, but it's just something he's picked up from living with and hanging out with the boy. He wishes Kurt wouldn't cut himself off anymore, just let the feelings he'd hidden deep in his heart go wild and free.

But most of all, Finn knows that Kurt _cares_. He cares about his father, always worrying about his heart and his diet. He cares about Finn, always pressing to know about his relationships and giving helpful advice. He cares about his friends; Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany hell, even Puck. He cares about New Directions, even though he lost to them at Regionals.

He cares about Blaine.

And that scares the hell out of Finn.

* * *

Breakfast is awkward, silent. Blaine doesn't eat; he just stares at his folded hands on his lap. Kurt steals worried glances at him, noticing the sad look on his face. Finn chows down, attempting to ignore the fact that the conversation is empty and quiet, when it's normally full of happy chatter and silly jokes. Burt looks worried too, and eyes Blaine carefully.

"Son, are you okay?" Blaine's head shoots up, eyes wide. Kurt looks surprised too; he'd grown accustomed to the silence.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Blaine smiles tiredly, not quite reaching his eyes.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Those bruises look like they kill. Are you sure he didn't break a rib or something?" Finn asks, noticing the blue and purple marks all over Blaine's tan skin. Blaine shakes his head.

"No, he never does anything more than bruises. A broken rib would cause suspicion." He says bitterly, and everyone is shocked into silence again. It's a few minutes before anyone speaks again, but Burt clears the silence.

"Well, we're gonna go to your house today. Get some of your stuff." Kurt looks surprised, but Burt ignores the glares being sent his way by both his son and his wife. Finn watches carefully, not wanting to open his mouth.

"What if he's there?" Blaine's voice is small, weak. He looks tired and weary. But mostly, he looks scared. Terrified at the thought of facing his father again.

"Then I'll kick his ass." Finn and Burt say at the same time, relaxing everyone. Well, everyone except Blaine. He knows that it probably would have to come to an end like that, and he's not sure if Finn and Burt would be able to beat his father.

* * *

"You'll be fine." Kurt assures, lacing his fingers with Blaine's. He notices his boyfriend's shaking hands, but he keeps quiet about it. He doesn't want to make him even more nervous.

It's four in the afternoon. Blaine's father should be at work. It'll be okay; Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Burt will just go in and get some clothes and personal items. No big deal. They'll get the stuff and get out, not causing a big scene or any trouble. It'll be fine.

"I'm just scared." Blaine whispers, his hands shaking even more.

"I know." The conversation ends as they pull the car up to Blaine's house. It's not a mansion, but it's definitely bigger than Kurt's house. They step out, making a path through the fallen snow.

The sky is cloudy, letting little light shine out onto the street. A light breeze rolls, making Finn pull his jacket tighter around his torso. The snow is thick, clumping on his shoes and making them heavy. He looks up at the house.

It looks cold, lonely. It's a plain white, and the front porch holds only a single chair and a potted plant. The door is brown, without a doorbell. The windows are dark, curtains shutting the world out. They knock, waiting for the sound of footsteps. When none come, Blaine slowly pushes the door open.

It's silent. The foyer is simple, a few pairs of shoes sitting on a rug to the right. Finn notices that none of them look small enough for Blaine, but dismisses the observation. Blaine doesn't remove his shoes, so it must be a habit.

The rest of the house isn't quite as orderly. They enter a hall, fading on the walls showing that pictures used to be there. Finn notices Blaine's confused look, and he gets a little confused too. The walls must not have been bare last night. They walk down the hall, Blaine leading the pack. He takes a right, and they end up in a large living room. The couch is brown leather, and there's a large rip in the side. The overturned coffee table is lying in the middle of the room, a reminder of something bad. The room is simple, much like the rest of the house.

"Blaine, what's this?" Burt asks, his voice almost echoing through the empty house. He holds up a picture frame, and Blaine lets out a small gasp. Finn moves to get closer, wanting to see what the frame held.

It's an old photo, that's for sure. The sides are yellowed, and there's a small area of the corner missing. The woman in the photo is smiling, looking down at the two smalls boys she holds. Her curly hair falls over her shoulders, framing her face. The boys look like her, one taller than the other, presumably older. One of the boys isn't looking at the camera, instead choosing to beam at the woman. He has the same dark, curly hair, caramel eyes, and wide smile as the woman. Finn looks at the other boy, and notices something strange.

The other boy's smiling face has been cut out, leaving a hole in the middle of the picture. And then it dawns on Finn. This is Blaine's mother, and the face cut out of the picture is Blaine himself. Finn's heart breaks with a sickening crack.

"That is-was- a picture of my mother, my brother, and me. I guess he decided it looked better without me." Blaine's voice cracks, and the tears that pour down his cheeks fall to the floor silently.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Kurt comments, and Blaine smiles and wipes away his tears.

"You would have loved him. His name was Danny. He loved music, and he was an amazing artist." Blaine smiles at Kurt again, and Finn notices that this time it's genuine. "He, uh, he died with my mom."

Burt sets the photo down, and leaves the room. This confuses Finn, because Blaine was in the middle of a story and that's really rude. He follows the man, watching Kurt engulf Blaine in a hug as the shorter boy begins to cry again.

He finds Burt in an empty room. Like, actually empty. The walls shows have nails and pieces of tape on them, small edges of paper still stuck to them. There's a bare bed in the corner, stripped of its sheets. The closet door is wide open, also empty.

Burt is crying. Shoulder shaking sobs that Finn has never seen come out of this man before. But they are now, and it scares Finn. He knows that Burt definitely is not a crier, and here he is, in an empty room in an equally empty house, sobbing his eyes out.

"Burt, are you okay?" Finn voice startles himself, the words coming out louder than he had planned.

"I'm okay." Burt collects himself, wiping the tears from his eyes and straightening his shirt. Finn's not convinced, but he lets Burt believe that he is.

"Alright." Burt sighs, and looks around the room.

"Whose room do you think this is?" Finn shrugs, thinking it's probably just a spare room and they should go try to find Blaine's room to get his stuff. He hears the padding of feet down the hallway, and he turns to the door as Blaine walks in.

"Kurt's gonna-" Blaine starts, but his voice is cut off as he stops dead in his tracks in the doorway. He shakes his hand, covering his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Kurt says from the hallway, coming to a stop in front of the empty room. Blaine's entire body is shaking, his breathing becoming short and erratic. He turns and runs out of the doorway, sprinting down the hall. Kurt and Finn quickly run out as well, following Blaine into a small bathroom. Blaine is kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, dry heaving into it. Tears run down his face, and his back shakes.

Kurt kneels down next to him, rubbing his back calmingly. Finn doesn't know what to do, so he grabs a towel and throws it into the sink, letting the water soak into it. He takes it and wrings it out before handing it to his brother. Kurt takes it and presses it to Blaine's forehead, mumbling words into his ear. Blaine stops dry heaving, letting his body sink back onto the floor. Kurt props the boy onto his chest, leaning against the tub. He holds onto Blaine tightly, rocking back and forth slowly.

"He emptied my room. He got rid of all my stuff. He officially kicked me out." Blaine's voice is hoarse, and the tears that run down his cheeks clog it. "I didn't think he was serious. I didn't think it was permanent." He shakes his head again, and if Finn's heart hadn't already shattered into a million pieces, it would have broken all over again at the sight of this broken boy.

"Let's just go home."

* * *

"Blaine, why don't you go take a nap. You look dead tired." Carole urges, and Blaine complies. He slowly ambles up the stairs, Kurt following behind. Carole waits until the boys have gotten all the way up before turning to her son and husband. "What happened?"

Finn looks at the ground, hoping that Burt will take the explanation for this one. He waits, but Burt doesn't say anything. He cast his eyes up, and sees that Burt has started to cry again.

"That poor kid," He stutters uncharacteristically. "His mother and brother are dead and his father emptied out his damn room. That bastard blames the boy for the death of his family, and it tears Blaine apart. I know what Kurt was like after his mother died, and I don't want any other kids to ever go through that like he did. And not only did Blaine lose a mother, he lost an older brother. I don't know how that kid does it.

"His father is a complete jackass. He took down all the pictures in the halls, cutting Blaine's little face out of all of them. He took Blaine's stuff, Carole. He threw it out. He doesn't care that Blaine's his son, he hates him anyway.

"Blaine is an amazing kid. He's smart, funny, talented, and has such a loving heart. And his father stomps all over him. Just because he's gay! And I thought I was a heartless bastard because I though it was a little strange at first. This man beats his son. His own _son_. And I can't believe how anyone could do that to a kid. To their son. To anyone." Burt takes a shuddering breath, leaning against the wall.

Carole is crying now too, pulling her husband in for a tight hug. Finn can't help the tears that prick at his own eyes, and he finds himself running off to his room.

He slams the door and flops down on his bed. He groans, trying to work through the confusion in his head. He stays laying there for a long time, trying to sort through all the emotions and thoughts in his head before finally coming to a consensus.

He's going to help Blaine. No matter what it takes. He's going to protect the kid, always helping him. He needs to do this, for himself and Blaine and Kurt. He needs to show that he is a good brother, and he needs to make sure that Blaine's father will never do anything to him again.

Because Kurt's his little brother. He loves Kurt, and Kurt loves Blaine. So that means Finn loves him too. And Blaine needs people to show that they love him.

So that's what Finn's going to do.

* * *

_A/N: So, there you are. Sorry it's so short, I have more planned out for the next chapter and this one is kind of a lead-up. Kind of. *leshrug*_

_BTW: **Somewhere Only We Know**? I cried the first time I heard it. I've had it downloaded since Sunday night and guess how many times I've listened to it. 77. Kinda a new record for me.  
__It's so amazing! I love it so much! And it's such a beautiful song, and I hope the scene that accompanies it is as equally beautiful. Because Kurt deserves it. _

_lessthanthree,_

_Max _


	4. William Anderson

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor KT Tunstall's amazing song, Heal Over. _

_A/N: Ah! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like, ever. And I have a really good reason! Okay, so I wrote about three fourths of this chapter and then my Microsoft crashed! And when I went to look for it, it wasn't there! So I had to start all over! Ah! Damn you Microsoft! (I don't mean that. I totally love you and you should never ever crash again. 'Cause you're awesome.)_

_So, I'm really sorry it took so long, but here you go! :)_

* * *

Blaine can't sleep. It's not that he isn't tired; God, he's tired, but every time he closes his eyes he's assaulted with images. Memories. From his father hitting him to his mother's scared and worried face to his older brother's hand grabbing onto his arm and throwing himself in front of the piece of steel that was about to impale Blaine in the chest. He sees his mother's pained smile, telling him everything was all right and he was going to be okay. He sees the light leave Danny's eyes. He sees the flash of the ambulance lights, a minute too late. He sees the hand that's about to strike him, the foot that's about to kick him.

And then there are the most terrifying ones, the ones his imagination creates. His mother shaking her head at him in disgust. His father pulling on gun on him; his father pulling a gun on _Kurt_. There are images of Burt telling him to leave, that he wasn't wanted there anymore. Kurt breaking up with him. Danny hating him. Everyone blaming him for something he had no control over. And these are the ones that affect him the most.

He always jerks awake, sweaty and gasping for breath. He tries to shake the images from his mind, but they're imbedded like termites. Always reminding him of what a failure he is.

He's been lying in bed for an hour, tossing and turning. The bed sheets are tangled around his body, restricting his movements. Kurt had left; down to talk to his father, leaving Blaine tired and unable to sleep.

He's closed his eyes for what seemed like seconds, but a loud buzzing sound draws him from his not-exactly-a-nap. He rubs the tiredness out of his eyes, squinting over to the bedside table where the buzzing had come from. A bright light is reflected off the glass, and the buzzing noise is heard again. He realizes it's his phone. It's vibrating, signaling a text message.

**(Dad; 5:57) Come to the house. We need to talk. **

He's not sure if he's supposed to respond or not, so he just sets the phone down on the bed with shaking hands. A million fears come into his head, and he doesn't know what to do. He's not sure if he should tell Kurt, or go by himself. He's afraid to go alone, knowing that a beating would most likely happen, but he doesn't want to bring Kurt into it, for fear of his father hurting Kurt. Blaine can deal with getting hit, but he can't deal with Kurt getting hurt. He won't let it happen.

The phone buzzes again.

**(Dad; 6:01) Now.**

* * *

The ride to Blaine's house is completely silent this time, no one wanting to scare the teenager. He'd hadn't spoken since they left his house the first time, choosing to stare at the floor and let his tears roll. He was silent. They were surprised when he came down from Kurt's room a few hours later. But it wasn't the good kind of surprise.

He had come down from Kurt's room with shaking hands and lost eyes, holding his phone out to Burt. Burt had taken one look at it before yelling for Finn to come downstairs because they were going to go some ass. Blaine had stopped them, nearly crying, telling them he was going to go alone.

"Bull shit." Were the only words Burt had said before walking out the door with Finn, Blaine, and Kurt in tow. They'd gotten into Burt's truck and were on their way to Blaine's house for the second time that day. And they were all even more worried about what they'd find this time.

Burt knocks on the door, the boys waiting behind him. Blaine's father answers, a frown set deep on his lips and hatred radiating in his eyes.

Blaine's father is a tall man. He's also broad-shouldered, with large arms and a thick chest. Kurt hadn't ever met him before, and frankly, he's intimidating. His eyes are a steely green, showing no trace of the golden hazel that Blaine has. His dark hair is slicked back, using almost as much gel as Blaine uses. He wears a black suit with a blue shirt and tie, even though it's Saturday. His hands are in his pockets, and his sneer expresses his hate to the people on his doorstep.

"Blaine." He says, words dripping with venom. Kurt's pretty sure he's never heard a name be said with so much hate in it. Not even when Mercedes mentions Perez Hilton.

"Sir." Blaine responds softly, nodding curtly. He keeps his eyes downcast, not wanting to look the man in the eyes. Kurt understands why.

"Who are these people, Blaine?" Blaine's father asks, completely ignoring the men on his porch.

"This is Kurt." Blaine answers quietly, not wishing to anger the man more than he already is. "And this is his father, Burt, and his brother, Finn." Burt looks the man up and down, anger shining in his expression. Finn is attempting to look scary, but he mostly looks ridiculous with a sneer on his lip and his eyebrows furrowed.

"My name's William Anderson. Pleasure to meet the man who's sheltering my worthless son." He holds his hand out to Burt nonchalantly, acting like they're business partners who'd just made a deal.

Burt stares at the hand, not shaking it. He glances back up at the man, fists clenching at his sides.

"Come in." William gestures them inside. They follow his back to the living room, where the coffee table had been righted and the rip in the couch patched. William sits down on one of the chairs, gesturing to everyone to do the same. Burt shakes his head, but Finn and Blaine both settle into the couch. Kurt remains standing as well, hovering over his boyfriend protectively.

"So, Kurt. How do you know Blaine?" William asks, smiling.

"Kurt's my boyfriend." Blaine answers quickly, and William's face sobers instantly.

"Boyfriend, eh? So he's a fag too?" Kurt's eyes begin to water, and Blaine reaches his hand up to link with Kurt's. Burt takes a quick step forward.

"You will not talk to him like that." He spits, eyes cloudy with anger. "Blaine either. He's your son, you can't treat him that way."

"Blaine isn't my son." William responds calmly, letting his eyes flick to the shaking boy on the couch. "Not after he killed Maria."

"He didn't kill anyone! It wasn't his fault!" Kurt yells, walking over to the man.

"Yes he did! It's his fault she got in that damn car crash! She was taking him and Danny to that stupid school. He was distracting her, telling her about some stupid singing thing, and a car ran into them! It's his fault!" William points at his son, who is clenching his fists with tears running down his cheeks.

"I didn't do it!" Blaine screams, shaking his head.

"William, Blaine didn't do anything! He was only a kid. He's still only a kid!" Burt says. William laughs humorlessly, keeping his glares on his son.

"Did he tell you the story? Danny threw himself over Blaine, attempting to save his sorry ass. A piece of steel from an eighteen-wheeler went right through his chest. It didn't come anywhere near Blaine." William's eyes shine with tears, but not out of sadness. Out of hate. "Danny was the normal one. He wasn't some stupid homo who couldn't look out for himself. He was smart and he got good grades. And he was straight! Blaine should have died, not him."

Kurt's jaw drops as Burt punches the man in the side of the face. William falls hard, his hand flying to his jaw. Kurt pushes his father backwards, not wanting Burt to get hurt. William pulls himself off the ground, striding over to Burt with his fist raised. Finn jumps up from the couch, grabbing his arms and holding him back. Blaine hasn't moved; he's still sitting on the couch with his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Tell them, Blaine. Tell them all about how you killed your mother and brother." William shouts, struggling against Finn's hold.

"It wasn't my fault." Blaine says softly, looking up into his father's green eyes. "The ambulance was too late. I screamed for them to help Danny and mom first, but there were so many other people in the crash. It was so loud, and they couldn't hear me. I yelled as loud as I could, and nothing. They didn't hear me.

"I held Danny as he died, I watched the light leave his eyes. I watched as mom tried to hold on. I knew she was close, but she turned around from the front seat and looked me in the eyes and said 'I love you, Blaine. I believe in you.' And then she was gone. I didn't do it, dad. You have to believe me." Blaine's voice is shaking now, the tears coming down his cheeks in rapid succession. William stops struggling against Finn, but he doesn't show any acceptance.

"Dad, please." Blaine whimpers, standing from his seat. William's expression softens, and Finn loosens his grip on the man's shoulders. Blaine looks surprised, and he takes half a step back. William shakes his head, the anger completely gone from his eyes. Blaine sees, and moves forward, edging closer to his father.

He takes a step toward Blaine, holding an arm out. Blaine moves forward too, thinking it was a hug. But it's not. Kurt sees it coming before it happens, and a warning is ripped from his throat as it does.

William reels his arm back, and brings it forward to connect with Blaine's nose full-force. Blaine stumbles to the ground, blood gushing from his nostrils. Kurt drops down beside him, cradling his head in his lap. Burt snaps, letting his anger take over his actions. He socks William in the face again, and the man launches himself at Burt. Finn runs to the middle, trying to pull the two men apart.

"Your shit's in the garage. I'm pulling you out of Dalton first thing Monday morning. I'm also legally kicking you out, so you better not ever come around here again." William yells at his son, walking away from Burt and lumbering down the hall.

* * *

They take Blaine to the hospital. His nose is broken, and he needs to get it set again. The doctors do it right away, and also decide to do a check-up. The bruises and cuts are revealed, and the police are called.

"Who did this too you?" The woman the police had sent in questions gently, and Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's hand. Blaine is sitting on the exam room table, with Kurt standing next to him. The woman the police sent sits across from them on the desk chair. Finn and Burt sit in chairs in the corner, while Carole waits outside.

"William Anderson, my father." He answers truthfully, and the woman nods, jotting it down onto her notepad.

"Has he ever hit you before?" Blaine's eyes water, and he nods his head. "Blaine, do you know why your father would do this to you?" Blaine shakes his head quickly, the tears pooling on his cheeks. The woman nods again, the pen writing furiously on the notebook.

"Okay, I think that'll be it for now." She says, standing from her chair and straightening her skirt. "We should be back for more questioning. Do you plan on pressing charges?"

"Yes." Burt says, at the same time Blaine says no. Burt turns to Blaine, who's shaking his head. "Kid, this is abuse. You can't let him get away with this."

"Burt, I just want to forget about him. Start over." Blaine tells the man, his eyes pleading. Burt lets it sink in before nodding solemnly.

"Where are you staying now?" The police officer asks, looking at Burt.

"He's staying at my place." The woman purses her lips, looking over at Kurt and Blaine's linked hands.

"Mr. Hummel, may I talk you outside for a moment?" Burt follows the woman out of the white hospital room, throwing a reassuring smile at Blaine and giving Kurt a pat on the shoulder. As soon as they get outside, Finn pipes up from his seat on the other side of the room.

"I'm so sorry I didn't stop him, Blaine. I saw it coming, but I didn't do anything." He looks down at his hands, ashamed.

"Finn, it wasn't your fault in any way. Don't you dare think it was." Blaine commands, and Finn shrugs.

"I know it wasn't my fault. But I still wanted to protect you." Blaine looks at him, completely surprised. Kurt seems surprised too, he didn't know Finn cared for Blaine as much as he did.

"Thanks anyway, Finn. You're really supportive." Finn puffs out his chest proudly.

"I know, dude. Puck says I'm a total badass." Kurt snorts, shaking his head at his stepbrother. They all start laughing, and relish in the light-hearted mood of the room until the door swings open and Burt enters, staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong, dad?" Kurt asks, and Burt looks up.

"I'm so sorry, kid." Burt begins, looking at Blaine, his voice breaking a bit. "The police won't let you stay at our house."

"What? Why?" Kurt explodes.

"He's a minor and William is still his legal guardian, which means he has to stay with either family or someone his father picks. We're neither one of those."

"Burt, that's bullshit." Finn reacts, standing from his seat.

"I know it is, but we can't do anything about it. Not legally. We'd have to adopt him." Burt takes his hands out of his pockets, raising them up in a half-hearted shrug.

"Then we'll adopt him." Finn answers and Burt shakes his head dejectedly.

"I already asked if we can," Blaine's mouth drops at this statement, "But she said that it wouldn't be legal since Kurt and Blaine are dating."

"Then where is he supposed to go?" Finn asks, folding his arms across his chest. Burt shrugs helplessly again, frowning at Blaine. Blaine doesn't really care; he had a feeling this day was coming. He expected that a day would come that he'd have to go back.

"Dad, we can't let him become a foster child! I can't lose him!" Kurt pleads, gripping Blaine's hand tighter. Blaine looks down, not wanting to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I know that, Kurt. But unless we get someone else to adopt him, my hands are tied."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do," Finn begins, and Kurt notices that he has his 'thinking' face on. "We'll get someone- one of Blaine or Kurt's friends- to adopt him! It's perfect!" He claps his hands together, rubbing them in an evil villain pose.

"Finn, we can't exactly ask someone's family to take in another kid. I couldn't do that." Blaine says, and Finn shakes his hand.

"Pish-posh, Blaine. We totally did it for you, someone else would do it too." Blaine shakes his head, but a plan starts to form in Kurt's mind.

"Blaine, didn't you say that Wes's brother just went off to college?" He asks, and Blaine nods quizzically.

"Wes's parents totally love you, and now they have an empty room. You could totally stay there!" Blaine shakes his head again.

"Kurt, I don't thi-"

"I don't care, I'm already dialing Wes's number."

* * *

_A/N: Isn't William such a dick? Ugh, I don't even know how I manage to write someone as such a complete BASTARD! I guess I just enjoy torturing Blaine. *evil laugh*_

_Sorry I suck at conflict and fighting. Suck at it. And I don't know about the laws in Ohio, so I made these up. Just go with it, it's for the good of the story. Also, I'm sorry if Finn is kind of OOC, y'know being all brotherly and all, but I really like Furt brother-ness. It warms my tummy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and it didn't piss you off too much. I'll try to update as soon as possible, because I love you guys SO MUCH! _

_lessthanthree, _

_Max_

_P.S. HOLY FUCK! Did you know that this story has 50 favorites and 111 alerts? That's fucking insane! You people rock my effing socks off! LOVE YOU! *klisses and klugs*_


	5. Wes Montgomery and Meryl Evans

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, nor does the song **Heal Over** by KT Tunstall, which is used in the title of this story. _

_A/N: Shit, I'm sorry. On the bright(?) side, there's a pretty different twist in here, just to let you know..._

* * *

Wes feels like the absolute _worst _friend in the history of the universe.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." He stammers over the phone, swallowing thickly.

"It's alright. Thank you for trying." Kurt replies softly, and Wes feels like he's going to start crying. "Goodbye, Wes."

"Good luck, Kurt. Tell Blaine I'm sorry."

"He knows." Wes hears the _click _of Kurt hanging up; he sets the phone down with shaky hands. He feels sick.

Blaine Anderson is one of Wes's best friends. He has been ever since seventh grade.

_"Hey! Leave him alone!" A short boy with unruly hair pushes away the eighth grader that had been harassing Wes for having a slight problem with enunciation. _

_ "Are you defending him, midget?" The older boy laughs, shoving him roughly. The boy shoves him back, hard, and the bully falls to the ground. _

_ "Leave him alone." He repeats harshly, and the older boy nods, slightly wide-eyed, at his bravery. He backs away, but not before throwing an intimidating hand gesture Wes's way. The Asian boy picks up the books that the bully had knocked to the ground. _

_ "Are you alright?" Wes's savior asks, and he nods his head quickly. "Don't worry about him, he's a jerk to everyone." The boy flashes a bright smile, and sticks his hand out. "I'm Blaine. Aren't you new here?" Wes smiles shyly, shaking Blaine's hand. _

_ "Yeah, we just moved here. My name's Wes." Blaine smiles again. _

_ "Cool. I was just headed to drama class. You want to come?" Wes nods again, braver this time, and follows Blaine down the hall, chattering with the shorter boy the whole time. _

Wes and Blaine bonded quickly. They both shared an interest in music; Wes wanted to become a music producer, and Blaine wanted to be a performer. Wes knew Blaine was gay even before Blaine admitted it to himself. He always knew that Blaine would have issues, but he promised himself he'd always be there for him. When eighth grade ended, they talked of ruling their town's high school.

Then Wes's parents informed him that he would be attending high school at Dalton Academy, Westerville's private school. Both boys were devastated, knowing that their great friendship would be strained as soon as Wes transferred. They promised to e-mail and text each other as much as possible, but halfway through freshman year, Wes had a new best friend and Blaine had an issue with bullies.

Wes feels terrible for letting his friendship with David push Blaine away, and he regrets it every day. His parents got a phone call from Blaine's mother late one Friday night, informing them that Blaine had been attacked at his dance, and was in the hospital with multiple injuries.

One week later, Blaine Anderson was enrolled in Dalton Academy. He finished his freshman year there with not only his best friend back, but a new best friend as well, David. He told Wes he was happy he'd been attacked. It had brought him to Dalton. Wes still feels guilty.

It was during sophomore year that Maria Anderson and Danny Anderson died. Blaine wasn't himself for a long time after that, and Wes knew it was because his father went completely mental with anger. His father had been on edge with Blaine ever since he came out freshman year, and his wife and son's death just gave him a reason to take his anger out on the only member of his family left.

Wes tried; he really did, to make Blaine smile again. He and David made it their mission to make him happy, to make him forget about his terrible home life by reminding him, "_You have a home with us, Blaine. You always will." _

Then Kurt came around and Wes was finally sure that Blaine could be happy again. He was smiling all the time, whether it is at Kurt or a teacher or _anyone who looked sad_. He was joyful and laughing and being a normal teenager who didn't have a bastard for a father.

Kurt called Wes to ask him if Blaine could stay with them until his eighteenth birthday, and _he said no_. Wes wants to throw up.

_It isn't your fault, _he assures himself, even though he knows it secretly is. He's the one who didn't tell anyone about his suspicions of William abusing Blaine because he was _scared_. And now Blaine's homeless and in the hospital and he _could have stopped it_.

This time, he actually does throw up. He runs to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet, letting the tears pour down his cheeks.

* * *

"_Wes, it's Kurt."_

"_Oh, hey Kurt. What's up?" _

"_Blaine's in the hospital." _

"_What? What happened? I'm on my way right now. Which hospital?" _

"_Lima Memorial, but that isn't important. What is important is that his father put him in here." _

"_Oh, my God, he finally cracked." _

"_What?" _

"_Never mind. What happened?" _

"_He punched him in the nose and then kicked him out." _

"_Oh, my—is he okay?" _

"_He's fine. But he needs a place to stay." _

"_He can't stay with you?" _

"_There are some legal issues. Is he able to stay with you until his eighteenth birthday?" _

"_When would that be?" _

"_February 5__th__." _

"_Kurt, I am so sorry." _

"_Why?" _

"_We're actually going on vacation to Greece until March." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes. Kurt, I am _so_ sorry." _

"_It's alright." _

"_Kurt, I'm so sorry."_

* * *

"He can't stay with Wes." Kurt stutters, tears rolling down his cheeks. Finn's heart drops, and he forces himself to look over at Blaine. His head is down, the top of his head showing, but his shoulders shakes with quiet cries.

"Kid, I'm so sorry." Burt says softly, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezing. Blaine composes himself, looking back up and wiping at his eyes.

"It was outrageous to think it would work anyway." He says, trying to be nonchalant, but his voice is hoarse with sadness.

"We'll find someone. I promise." Kurt assures Blaine, snapping his phone shut and sliding it into his pocket.

"Let's just go home and try some other people."

"Are you Jewish?" Finn asks, and Blaine shakes his head. "Damn. Puck is out." Kurt is pacing the living room while Blaine and Finn sit on the couch. Blaine keeps his head down, trying not to start crying again. Kurt suddenly whips his phone out of his pocket, pressing speed-dial number four, and waits while it rings.

"Hey, Merc." Finn and Blaine only hear his half of the conversation. "No. I'm sorry for running out on you. Yes, I did get your text. Well, I'm sorry I didn't text you back! No! Yes, but can we talk about that later? I have more pressing matters. No, this isn't about _Vogue_, Mercedes! It's Blaine! Yes, we're still together, and no, you don't have to kick his ass. 'Cedes, our relationship is _fine_! He's in trouble. Oh, my sweet baby Jesus, he _is not in jail_! Will you just shut you and listen to me? His dad kicked him out and he needs a place to stay. If he could stay with us, do you really think I'd be calling you? So, can he stay with your family? Why is he remodeling the basement? Your dad is insane! So, you can't? No, it's okay. Thanks for your concern. Yes, I'll call you once we find a place. Thanks again, 'Cedes. I'll talk to you later." He ends the call, sliding the iPhone back into his pocket. He casts one look at Blaine before sliding down to the floor, bringing his knees into his chest.

Blaine stands quickly, ignoring Finn and Kurt's inquiring looks, and runs upstairs. Kurt stands to follow him, but Finn lightly pushes him back down.

"He needs some time to himself."

* * *

Blaine runs to Kurt's bedroom, throwing open the door and slamming it shut with enough force to rattle the doorframe. He collapses on the bed, sobbing into the soft sheets.

_I have to tell them, _he thinks. _But,_ _I don't want to leave. I can't leave Kurt here. I just can't do it. _He continues to sob into the blanket for what seems like forever, until he hears footsteps climbing the stairs. The person knocks on the door once before entering the room. He shifts on the bed, scooting over so that the person can sit on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry for running out, Kurt, but I just needed some alone time." He speaks, his voice hoarse. The bed dips as the visitor sits down next to him.

"It's alright, honey, I was just coming to tell you that Finn and Burt left to go pick up your things." A female voice says, and Blaine whips around to look at her at lightning speed. Carole sits next to him, reaching an arm out to rub his back. The gesture is so soothing and motherly that it sends him into another fit of crying.

"Oh, Blaine. Shh, honey, don't cry anymore," Carole mutters a string of soothing words, continuing to rub his back. "It's okay, you're just fine. Shh, Bee, just talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Blaine sniffs once before raising his head from the bed and turning to look Carole in the eyes. He wipes at his cheeks, attempting to erase the tear tracks.

"I don't want to leave Kurt." Blaine admits, and Carole takes his hand.

"Blaine, we're going to find you somewhere here to live. Your father doesn't have any family to take you in, so you won't be going anywhere far away from here. We'll keep calling your friends, and Kurt's friends, heck, even Finn's friends. Someone will take you in, Blaine. You are loved, you know that, right?" Blaine nods weakly. Carole pauses for a moment to let her words sink in to that boy's curly head.

"I do have family, though." Blaine finally says, shocking Carole into silence. "My mother has—had a sister. The last time I saw her was my mom's funeral. She had been living somewhere in the South with her own family. I don't know where she is now, though."

"Honey, you know you have to call her. At least find out where she's living." Blaine nods again, looking at Carole for a split second before throwing his arms around her and hugging tightly.

"Thank you," He whispers into her shoulder.

"What's your aunt's name?" Carole questions, equally as quiet, hoping she can get the answer out of him as soon as possible.

"Meryl Evans."

* * *

He's standing in a parking lot outside the police station, waiting for his aunt, who had moved to Lima without even telling him-_Well, she could have contacted Dad and not told me, _Blaine reasons with himself—to come meet him.

"Blaine!" A woman's voice calls from behind him, and he turns to see a woman with dark, curly hair and equally dark eyes walking swiftly towards him. She pulls him in for a hug, smoothing down his hair and squeezing him tight. "How are you doing, baby; are you holding up okay?" She holds him at an arms length, taking in the dark bags under his eyes and the bandage on his injured nose.

"I'm fine, Aunt Meryl." He assures her, but she looks skeptic.

"I always knew that bastard would snap. It was only a matter of time." She pats his arm, smiles, and then turns around to wave at the car she'd excited, where Blaine can see two men conversing quietly. One of them notices and steps out of the old green station wagon, walking towards Blaine and Meryl slowly.

"This is my husband, Eddie," The man holds his hand out for Blaine to shake, and Blaine does so cautiously. Eddie is tall with lighter brown hair and green eyes.

"It's great to meet you, Blaine," Eddie greets, smiling at him with shiny white teeth.

"You too, Mr. Evans." Eddie shakes his head, the smile still stuck in place on his face. Blaine notices how large his mouth is.

"Call me Eddie or Ed, just not Mr. Evans. It's too formal for family, isn't it?" Blaine smiles tentatively, nodding his head. Mr. and Mrs. Evans exchange a look, Meryl nodding and Eddie turning around.

"Sammy, can you come out here please?" He calls, and the other man climbs out of the car. "That's Sam, our oldest son." Eddie explains to Blaine, and his jaw drops.

"Hey, Blaine," Sam greets quietly, smiling softly.

"Sam? Like, Mercedes's boyfriend Sam? Why didn't you tell me we were cousins?" Blaine's head is reeling, partly because he's confused, and partly because _a lot _of things make sense now. Sam shrugs sheepishly.

"I actually just found out last night…" Meryl claps a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Eddie questions. Both boys nod slowly.

"This is Kurt's boyfriend." Sam answers. Realization crosses Meryl's face, and she looks at Blaine incredulously.

"The same Kurt who helped us last May?" Eddie asks both Sam and Meryl. They both nod.

"I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I guess I just assumed we couldn't be related because you lived down south last time I saw you."

"We moved up here last year, before you met Kurt. I called your father." Meryl expression grows dark. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"There were a lot of things he didn't tell me." Blaine comments off-handily, and an uncomfortable silence falls over them.

"Let's go inside, it's quite cold out here." Eddie suggests after a few seconds, and everyone follows him back into the police station.

* * *

Kurt, who had been sitting in one of the chairs, bolts to his feet as soon as the door opens, ready to comfort Blaine if need be. The dark haired boy is first to enter the room, a small smile on his face. A tall man and a shorter woman follow, holding hands and looking warmly at Burt and Carole, who stand with the officer near the police desk. Finally, a bottle-blonde head that Kurt would recognize anywhere walks in, hands in his pockets and his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Sam?" Finn is the first to speak, his already confused tone sounding even more… well, confused.

"Yeah, man, me and Blaine are cousins." Sam tells Finn, and his and Kurt's jaw both drop all the way to the floor. Blaine walks over to where Finn and Kurt are both standing, pulling Kurt in for a hug. Sam follows, standing awkwardly next to Finn as the couple embraces. Blaine whispers something that neither Finn nor Sam can hear into Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt responds by smiling warmly and squeezing tighter.

"I love you," Kurt says, loud enough for the onlookers to hear. Blaine loosens his tight grip on Kurt's upper body and pulls back far enough to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too," He responds, pecking Kurt's lips quickly. Finn and Sam both avert their eyes, not out of disgust, but out of respect for personal moments. Finn notices the Evans talking to his mom and Burt, both couples looking happy with this arrangement. The adults finish conversing with the police officer, and all walk over to the teenagers.

"Blaine, honey, you're going to be moving in with us until you turn eighteen." Meryl tells them, and Blaine lets go of Kurt to embrace his aunt. He's crying again, but Kurt is relieved to know that these ones are tears of happiness. Blaine suddenly stops the hug with his aunt to turn and look around the room. His eyes land on Burt Hummel, and he crosses the short space between them to hug Burt ferociously.

Standing there, watching his boyfriend cry from happiness and embrace his father, Kurt knows for sure that everything is going to be okay for a while.

For a while.

* * *

_A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am. If you've been reading my other stories, you know that I'm being the absolute **worst** updater in the history of the universe. I have good reasons, but I'm not going to spew them off to you because I truly don't think they matter anymore. What matters is that I **have **updated, and this story isn't over yet, and neither are any of my other ones. You don't have to worry about me forgetting about these, because I promise that I won't. I WILL finish these stories, and **YOU WILL LIKE THEM!** (Hopefully...) :) _

_On another hand, as soon as I finish these stories, I have a pretty BAD-ASS AU that I'm been drafting for the past week or so, so there's that to look forward to!_

_Again, I apologize for being a bitch about this story and updating and shit, and I hope you continue to read these even though I suck. :)_

_lessthanthree, _

_Max_


	6. Daniel Anderson

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nor KT Tunstall's **Heal Over**, which the title is taken from. _

_A/N: It's short. Sorry. _

* * *

Blaine spends one more night at the Hummel-Hudson home while Eddie and Meryl Evans prepare a room for him at their house. Carole cooks a large supper, which Finn consumes a large amount of greedily. Burt asks him if he'd like to watch the Buckeyes game they'd taped from a while ago with him and Finn, but Blaine shakes his head, remembering that the last time he'd watched a football game was with his father. He and Kurt instead retreat to Kurt's bedroom, fully prepared to watch a movie before going to bed.

"What movie did you pick?" Blaine asks, and Kurt holds out a few VHS tapes for Blaine to look over.

"I figured that Disney movies would be appropriate." Blaine looks through them. _The Little Mermaid_, _Alice in Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast, _and _Aladdin_. Blaine thinks for a little while before holding _The Little Mermaid _out to Kurt. He smiles and takes it, sliding the tape into the VCR before gesturing to Blaine to join him on the bed.

"This was my mom's favorite Disney movie, you know," Kurt says off-handedly while Blaine crawls up to rest in between his legs with his back to Kurt's chest. Blaine silently takes Kurt's hand and holds it tight.

"Tell me about her." Blaine commands quietly while the movie begins.

Ten minutes later finds them laying on the floor of Burt and Carole's bedroom, the drawers of an old, paint-chipped dresser open in front of them. They talk quietly, as if speaking any louder would damage the moment.

"We would always cry while watching _Bambi _together. I still can't watch it without bawling." Kurt confesses. Blaine smiles at him, scooting over the carpeted floor to get closer. They end up in the same position they were in while in Kurt's bedroom, with Kurt leaning against his father and stepmother's bed. They face the wall, staring at that old dresser, each lost in their own personal memories for a while.

Blaine breaks the silence. "My mom would always call Danny and I her _kaibig-ibig _boys. She wanted us to learn Tagalog, but Danny and I never understood it."

Kurt swallows. "Her favorite band was _The Beatles_, and 'Blackbird' was always her favorite song."

This one stabs Blaine in the heart the deepest, knowing that the sadness in Kurt's performance wasn't just mourning for his dead bird, it was mourning for his dead mother as well. He really regrets that comment he made at Pavarotti's funeral about Kurt's mom. He clears his throat before speaking quietly,

"I told my mom first. We were making dinner together and she asked me about school and I told her another boy shoved me into a locker and she said that she just didn't understand why people picked on such a fine boy as myself. So I told her. She just… kissed me on the forehead and said, _"That's wonderful baby, can you pass me the salt, please?" _and I broke down crying in the middle of the kitchen."

"If you don't mind my asking, but how did Danny react?" Kurt's voice is soft and velvety in the dark room. Blaine chokes a little, and Kurt backpedals, knowing that it probably wasn't good. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked—"

"No, no, he was completely alright with it." Blaine assures his boyfriend, smiling when he feels Kurt kiss the back of his neck. "I told him one night when we were playing videogames in his room. I just asked him if he was okay with it and he paused the game to stare at me long and hard. His eyes were darker than mom's or my own, something he inherited from my father. He stared at me with those dark eyes for a few moments before laughing and slugging me in the shoulder, saying, "_Dude, you shoulda __**seen **__your face! I don't give a shit, as long as you only date dudes that I approve. Now, no more talking. I'm gonna vaporize your ass if I have to pause this damn game again." _I nearly had a heart attack."

Kurt can feel that talking about his brother has made Blaine happy, so he asks a few more questions.

"How much older was he?"

"Two years. I was fifteen when he died. He was supposed to be a junior when we transferred. He bitched and moaned to my dad for three days about leaving his school when he was just starting to get popular, but stopped complaining when mom explained why." Kurt smiles again, squeezing Blaine against his chest tighter.

"Tell me about him." Kurt repeats Blaine's words from earlier, wanting to know all about Daniel Anderson, Blaine's older-by-two-years brother.

"He was a sports guy; he played baseball, football, and he was on the golf team. He loved to play tennis with his friends, mainly because he had a killer serve. He was popular at our old school, and the guys at Dalton loved him. I tried to convince him to join the Warblers, but he was more of a shower-singer."

"I want to know the real Danny." Kurt speaks, and Blaine lets his tears slip down at those words. Because yeah, he _is_ telling Kurt things about his brother, but he isn't telling everything.

"He played the guitar and taught me everything. He collected Pokémon cards until he was twelve. He wore plaid, Kurt, _plaid _on casual days at Dalton. He drank orange juice like it was his job," Blaine's voice is getting heavier with every sentence, and Kurt knows he's going to break down at some point. "He was amazing at Halo, but couldn't play Pong to save his life. He was a terrible driver, he hadn't been on a bike since he was seven, he carried a black Sharpie with him everywhere he went, and he wanted—" Blaine bursts into tears at this point, turning into Kurt's chest and sobbing out the next words, "He wanted to go to Ohio State college and play for the Buckeyes."

* * *

Burt and Carole enter their bedroom at around eleven that night, seeing two very haggard-looking teenagers propped up against the bed, asleep. The dried tear-tracks are prominent on their cheeks, and Carole's heart breaks a little bit more for Blaine Anderson.

"I'll handle this." Burt whispers, crossing the room and closing the drawers of the dresser.

"Are you going to wake them up?" Carole asks, watching as Burt studies the boys carefully. "I can tell Finn to carry them one at a time to Kurt's room." Burt waves his hand at her.

"I don't trust that kid with the microwave; I ain't trusting him with carrying two kids." Burt lightly shakes Kurt's shoulder, and the pale boy's eyes flutter open.

"Dad?" Kurt's scratchy voice asks, and Burt nods.

"You fell asleep, kid. Again." Kurt smiles fondly, his eyes closing again. "Do you need help getting to bed this time?" Kurt shakes his head, his bright eyes hazy with sleep as he opens them slower this time.

"Dad, the last time I fell asleep in here was when I was nine. I highly doubt you can carry me to bed anymore." Even while half-asleep, Kurt's sassiness shines. Carole laughs quietly. "Just let me wake Blaine up."

He whispers something unintelligible in the boy's ear, and Blaine stirs a little.

"Five 'ore minutes," Blaine drawls, and Burt snorts.

"Blaine, I will push you onto the floor." Kurt says steely, and Blaine smiles to himself, though Kurt doesn't see it. He waits for a few moments before doing just that, pushing Blaine off of his chest and letting the boy hit the floor with a muffled _thump_.

"You suck." Blaine speaks into the pale carpet, pushing himself up and off the floor with heavy limbs. He holds out a hand for Kurt to take, hauling the taller boy to his feet. Kurt kisses his dad on the cheek and his dad claps Blaine on the shoulder. Carole hugs both of them quickly as they leave the room.

"'Night, dad. 'Night, Carole." Kurt says over his shoulder, padding down the hall to his room.

"Goodnight, Burt; Carole." Blaine says with as much politeness as he can muster while still remaining half-asleep. Finn pokes his head out from the hall bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste smeared virtually _all _over his face.

"You guys going to bed?" He asks, and Kurt manages to roll his eyes.

"Nope. We're going out." He says sarcastically, and Finn frowns in confusion.

"Seriously? Where?" Blaine lets out a little giggle at Finn's confused question, closing his eyes and leaning into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Goodnight, Finn," The tall boy shrugs before disappearing back into the bathroom. Kurt and Blaine amble into Kurt's bedroom, leaving the door open a crack. Blaine face-plants into the bed, cuddling the pillow under his head.

"Blaine, go put on some pajamas." Kurt commands tiredly, already pulling on some old flannel (_flannel!_) pants and switching his designer button-down for a comfy t-shirt.

"Too tired." Blaine whines, but with his face in the pillow it's barely understandable.

"I don't care. You're not wearing a perfectly good shirt to bed. I am not ironing the wrinkles out of that mother." Blaine groans, but pulls himself up long enough to strip out of the shirt and his jeans, throwing on the pajama pants that Kurt throws at him. He turns back around and sprawls across the bed, and Kurt smiles at how adorable Blaine is when he's tired.

Kurt crawls into the bed, tucking the covers around himself and Blaine, curling into Blaine's side as he flips from his stomach to his back. Blaine lays his head on Kurt's chest, intertwining their fingers once again. Kurt cards his fingers through Blaine's curly hair, the older boy mumbling in comfort. The pale boy hums a few bars of _Blackbird, _and Blaine's hand squeezes just a little tighter, the arm that he has wrapped around Kurt's waist pulling him just a little closer.

"I love you." Kurt mumbles into Blaine's hair, and Blaine shifts to look him in the eyes, even though the dark room makes it a little difficult.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Dudes!" Finn's unusually chipper voice wakes Blaine up, his head flying off of Kurt's chest. "Wake up!" Kurt shifts, turning his back at his step-brother. "Mom's making pancakes!" Kurt mumbles something. "What?"

"With fresh strawberries?" He says a little louder, and Finn smiles even brighter.

"Of course, dude." With that, Kurt practically _leaps _out of bed, tangling in the covers and nearly face-planting the floor. Blaine is a little slower, taking the time to actually _take off _the blankets before standing. Finn's already left, his lumbering steps on the stairway almost shaking the whole house. Kurt smoothes down his bed-head, smiling shyly at Blaine.

"Hey," He says quietly.

"Hi." Blaine answers, scratching the back of his neck, successfully ruffling his hair in the process.

"Your bed-head is adorable." Kurt speaks, and Blaine laughs before pointing at Kurt's own messed-up hair.

"Yours is better." Kurt glares playfully, attempting to smooth it down a little better. Blaine laughs again, pecking his boyfriend on the lips before staring into his eyes. "I love you, you know?" Kurt's eyes flick away from Blaine's to the closeness of his lips before flicking back.

"You know that I love you back, right?" Kurt answers with a question; Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt's nose before pulling back quickly with a playful in his caramel eyes.

"Last one downstairs is a rotten egg!" He shouts, turning and sprinting out of the room and down the stairs with a speed Kurt can't possibly match.

"Cheater!" Kurt yells back before laughing and following his boyfriend.

They all ignore the fact that later today Blaine moves in with his aunt's family; that he won't be a permanent fixture here anymore. Winter break ends in two weeks, with Christmas in three days. They all ignore that they have a boy with them that won't be celebrating Christmas with his family for probably the first time in his entire life. They don't know that Blaine considers them his family, that he has ever since they opened that door to him that night. Everyone is sad for Blaine to be leaving them, but they know he won't be gone for long. He may live at the Evan's home, but he really _lives _at the Hummel-Hudson residence with Burt, Carole, Finn and-most importantly, Kurt.

Everything's going to change now.

(_But not really_.)

**The End. **

* * *

_A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel if you wonderful people would be interested! :D It's gonna be a lot lighter, dwelling on the happiness that comes with living with the Evans and attending McKinley with all of our favorite Glee members! _

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for all of the **AMAZING **reviews, story alerts, and favorites I've gotten. You're all wonderful people! I want to thank you for putting up with all of my horrible updating and that kind of thing. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm incredibly lame. I love you all with the bottom of my heart. Stay awesome. _

_I have also made myself a shiny new tumblr. It's ccnyde (.) tumblr (.) com if you're interested in checking it out. I'll post story updates, info about... everything, and even sneak peaks to upcoming chapters/fics. _

_lessthanthree,_

_Max_


End file.
